The Captive
by LaurenMac
Summary: Lauren was just the step daughter of Will but now she is sucked into this war because the Decepticons have kidnapped her and now she has their leader in her head? Find out in The Captive!
1. Chapter 1

The captive

A/N: I'm taking a haitus from the Diary Series since this idea has been bugging me for at least 3 months so I'm going to well write it to get it out of my mind. Also I have good news! My 16th birthday is coming in three weeks on the 4th of Feburary and I cant wait! (: Well Read this and I'll give you a cookie!

* * *

><p><strong>The Captive.<strong>

**Prologue:**

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _I woke up with a start when I heard the noise which meant freedom from this hellhole! I wait 5 minutes for everyone to get out out of my way so I won't have to be stuck behind 'Swag' walkers. The 'Swag' walkers are around the world and to be one you have to have swag? I'm not sure what swag is but apparently its just having guys walking around with their shorts at their knees and they walk like 20 times slower then the average person. Gathering my things I walk outside the classroom into the almost empty hallway of my high school well my former high school since today was the last day.

Being a senior had some advantages like special permission to leave early which I never took advantaged of because I perfer to be in my classes trying to outsmart most of the kids in my graduating class. When I got outside I was greeted to a blinding ray of sunlight that sunny Florida was known for. Now you must be thinking I must be a hot babe since I'm a Floridian but nope I'm average looking but I have a scar from a car accident that runs down from my forehead to my chin on the rightside. This scar I have been ridiculed for but everyone knows what happened 3 years ago today. 3 years ago my sister who was graduating today took me home but shes a texter so she texts and drives. She swerved to avoid an asshole that was driving on the opposite side of the road and flipped the car.

Basically she died and I got this scar from glass and a piece of metal that was stuck in my face. I got my keys out and said a small prayer before getting in to drive home to an empty house. You must be wandering why my house would be empty? Well my mom works for the Department of Defense which she can't tell me what she does and my dad died in a suicide bombing in Uzbekistan on a missions trip. My step father is a Colonel in the Air Force his name is Colonel William J. Lennox and my name is Lauren Ashley Castro-Lennox.

Getting into my Ford Fusion I drove home to the mansion that awaits with my judgmental step-grandmother and the servants who work to keep me happy. The Lennox family practically own this town and is a big name in the horse racing industry. Driving to the outskirts to the 350,000 acre piece of land that is what my grandmother owns and will pass on to Will when she dies.

Turning into my driveway that is guarded with a guard that is on punishment duty from my step dads command. I showed them my ID and they let me in with a have a good day. Driving down the driveway that can be a highway if it was opened to the public. With my step-family the plantation has 5 guest houses for house guests and the main mansion which is practically a mansion then we have the servants and the stable hands quarters that is about 10 apartment complexes with 15 1 bedroom apartments and for the ones with family we give them a housing allowance for a small home and a bit of extra spending money.

After the long drive I pull up to the mansion and parked my car in my usual site then got out of the car. Walking in the main house I yelled out a hello so my grandmother can know I'm home safe. Looking around at the family potrait that is hanging in the foyer I let out a silent sound of disguest at how happy we pretended to be. "Miss Lauren your grandmother is on a business trip so you are in charge of the place" Elizabeth told me as she walked up the stairs and I groaned at the fact being home alone well I had the servants but its not the same. "Thanks Beth just tell everyone that is non essential they have the rest of the day off until my grandmother is back." I replied and Beth had a look of relief of not working for the rest of the week.

Walking upstairs to my room I turned on my xbox 360 to start playing modern warfare 3. My grandmother doesnt accept video games in her house but what she doesnt know what wouldn't kill her. I didn't notice the silhouette that was behind me until I was too late to do anything. One thing I saw broken wires of someone cutting them then I saw a robotic face holding a needle saying "You would be perfect for Lord Megatron" before I fell asleep.

Lazerbeaks P.O.V

Once I drugged the female human I darted out of her quarters with her in my claws. /_Lord Megatron I have the step creation of the stupid human commanders./ _Flying out of range of the Autobots that were stationed there to protect the family which I drugged too. I looked at the femme hoping that Megatron wouldn't have Soundwave torture her too much she looked too frail then again most humans look frail. I decelerated my speed when I flew into the base and let her go gently on the floor in front of Megatron who picked her up roughly.


	2. Chapter 2

The captive

A/N: Ahh... I am so bored... I hope you like you this (: I feel like saying this REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

><p><strong>The Captive.<strong>

Laurens P.O.V

I woke up sleepily for a few minutes. When I opened my eyes I was shocked to see me back in my room in the mansion in my bed. 'What the fuck?' I thought and I gotten up to walk around my room my eyes fell on the bathroom with my full body mirror. Walking to the mirror I didnt notice anything but the needle injection spot from being drugged. I turned around and walked out of my room and walked to the kitchen because I was feeling hungry. As I got some ice cream I walked outside to the pond/lake we own and I walked on the dock. I sat on the edge and put my feet in the water and looked into the water.

'Your my slave' I heard and I noticed a metal face next to me. I turned to see if the thing was actually there but the space was empty it was just me and no one else. 'I am Lord Megatron leader of the Decepticons and your master' The thing introduced itself and I eyed it wearily. "Lord Megaton? What name is that?" I snickered but then I had felt searing pain in my head and I put my head in my hands hoping it to stop. 'Its Lord Megatron. I can kill you by making you a have stroke or worse squish you in my cybertronian self.' I shook my head okay and the pain went away which I was silently thankful.

''What do you want me to do since you most likely didnt choose me for boredom'' I asked well pretty much demanded and he grinned 'I want you to spy on your father and his operation'. "My father died in Uzbekistan when I was little so that man isnt my father hes nothing to me." I unknowingly agreed to this. After a few moments the face dissipated and I got up walking off the dock.

When I walked up to the house I noticed my stepfathers truck here and I noticed some other cars I didn't recognize but they were nice to look at. After ogling the cars I went inside when I heard voices in the living room. I walked in there. "Hey Will!" I greeted happily with a hug which he returned. "Hey Lauren. How have you been?" Will asked and I responded with a fine. "Hello miss Lennox." I turned to see a super hot red head that looked to be a male model. I giggled like a school girl when he kissed me I turned to Will and mouthed I want to marry him and have his babies. "Call me Lauren. Whats your name?" I asked the man and he reponded with "Carter and its pleased to meet you" I smiled and I looked at Will and saw the shooing motion I walked out. The door shut and locked 'You need to see what they are talking about!' Megatron all but yelled and I ignored him.

I walked away and into the kitchen to get some food but Megatron wasn't having any of that and initiated the searing headache again. This time I screamed while I was holding my head apparently I screamed loudly and got Will and his friends out. "Stop this" I yelled and Will grabbed me and held me down to the floor but I struggled because Megatron wouldn't let up kept torturing me 'YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME'

He said. The pain receded and I started crying while hugging Will as he comforted me. "William let me look at her" A guy with a docters jacket said and bent down I looked at him fearful. "Lauren Paul won't hurt you I swear hes a good guy." Will soothed me and I followed Paul's instruction at looking at his flashlight for what I dont know. "Lauren you're fine you had a seizure but you're going to be fine. I want you to sleep and avoid doing anything strenuous" Paul instructed and I got up shakily and Carter picked me up Bridal Style which had me blushing like crazy.

As Carter had taken me up to my room I heard Paul tell my stepfather "She's sick mentally but-" I didn't hear the the rest of it though. "I bet its interesting being the daughter of Will" Carter tried to make conversation and I replied "Nope. Its not interesting because I dont see him and frankly I don't want to be around him right now" Carter looked at me curiously then shrugged it off probably taking it as a pre-existing family problem which it was but right now this is worse since Megatron popped into the picture. 'I wish I could tell Carter but I know he would tell Will then I would be inprisoned forever only me and Megatron.' I thought and I got a growl as a response from the devil himself.

Carter walked in my room and laid me on my bed which I inwardly squealed in excitement. 'Your such a femme' Megatron commented probably irritated that I am acting like a little girl around a boy. 'So? Sue me for acting like my gender' I retorted and waved bye to Carter as he exited. Sleep soon overcame me and I expected to be in a nightmare of being in the accident again but I was dragged to a new place.

This new place had all metal and the buildings were like 30 times bigger then the buildings in New York City. Something is telling me this isn't Earth so I started walking around exploring this place since I got bored. I heard evil chortling and I froze and turned to the shadows and a monster came out. "Lauren we meet again." The being bent down to my level and glared at me. "W-w-who are you?" I stammered obviously scared of this monsterous being. "I am Megatron leader of the Decepticons. And your master." The being introduced itself and I took a step back to get some space between me and him.

"okay. Where are we?" I asked and he snarled "We are in Iacon on Cybertron my spark was sparked here." Okay we're on another planet light years away maybe from earth. "Beautiful place well with the smoking ruins and dead bodies everywhere" I commented with sarcasm and Megatron growled I shrunk away from him in fear of being squished. "This place was beautiful before the war started" The scenery changed all around me the buildings were built and smoke was taken away the bodies were disappearing.

The place was beautiful and I wished whatever happened didn't happen. "I am going to tell you the story of Cybertronian Civil War. My War." Megatron explained I got the feeling that this would be a long one so I sat down. "A long time ago there was a Prime and Lord High Protector they were brothers or what the public knew were brothers. They weren't brothers they were complete strangers but the public never knows the truth. Prime is like the President he has control of the goverment but not the military. Lord High Protector was in control of the Military to protect the planet and the Prime from harm. Prime was selected through millions of people to be Prime which was picked by the Council while Lord High Protector came from the bottom of the ranks to be it. When I was Second in Command to Knock Out the Lord High Protector when Sentinel Prime came to power I met Orion Pax who was just selected to be the next Prime when Sentinel came to power. He had the purest spark in Cybertron. A spark is a heart in human terms. I could tell that he had never witnessed death and destruction like me and the military because thats what we were built for. Destruction. After a couple of years Sentinel and Knock Out disappeared with out a trace. Orion Pax became Optimus Prime my mortal enemy and I became the Lord High Protecter of Cybertron and her colonies. I soon got angry at the way society was becoming and I started the civil war." Megatron explained and I enjoyed the story session which had a fucked up ending but who cares because I sure dont!

"Are you alive still?" I asked Megatron and he sighed well what seemed to be a sigh then spoke in a distressed tone "When I kidnapped you my body was degenerating because of the abuse. My body is dead but me I'm not since you're keeping me alive." 'Thats great I'm keeping the devil himself alive by me being alive.' I thought and he chuckled then replied "You got to go since a female is coming upstairs." He released me then I felt like I was dragged from Cybertron.

Awaking slowly I saw my mother walking in my room she was in her work uniform. "Mommy?" I asked and she smiled sadly while she nodded her head "Lauren?". I got up and I experianced the world spinning for a sec but I ignored it while walking to my mother. I hugged her very tightly and she hugged me back. "I missed you very much mommy" I almost cried having not seen her for 6 months.

My mom comes home for 6 months then goes to work for the rest of the year to help the president. She messed with my strawberry-blonde locks. "Are you going back this time?" I asked almost regretfully and my mom hesitated before answering "Yes. I'm sorry" I held back my tears as the fact. 'Stop being such a weakling' Megatron commented but I ignored him savoring the moment with me and my mom.

I contemplated the question I have been meaning to ask her but I shook it off I'm going to ask her soon but not right now.


	3. Chapter 3

The captive

A/N: Been dealing with some stupid stuff... Review if you want but I would like one (:

* * *

><p><strong>The Captive.<strong>

Laurens P.O.V

My mom let me go and so I let her go she wished me a goodnight then went to her bedroom to go to sleep. I turned to go downstairs and walked into the kitchen. "Miss Lennox what are you doing up?" One of the servants asked me and I didn't reply as I went to the kitchen to go get a sandwich since I'm hungry. I looked into the mirror and saw the color of my eyes were Red then the regular Sky Blue. 'Red looks natural on you' Megatron commented and I growled at him.

'Yeah well try and explain how my eyes changed to an unnatural color to my stepfather and my mother.' Retorting and I blinked my eyes and I saw some of my blue coming back which shocked me. "Lauren why is your eyes red?" Carter asked and I turned to look at him then smiled a little bit. "If you only knew what is happening to me then you would know why." Answering vaguely as best as I can so he won't find out the truth. "Paul wants to talk to you so come with me." I walked towards Carter and he started walking away so I followed him outside to a ferrari.

Staring at the very fancy car I didn't notice the door opening by itself I was just mesmorized at the fact a soldier has a ferrari. "Carter where did you get this? I know the Military is not paying you enough to have one of these as a play toy.." I asked him and he just grunted. "Colonel Lennox got this for us. In fact he gets us cars everytime we have a new person in his command." Nodding my head okay but Megatron said in my mind 'Bull shit hes just like me'.

Ignoring Megatron I chatted with Carter until he reached Camp Blanding. He drove through the gates and went to the back of the base where there was a huge complex which I wolf whistled at how huge the buildings are. Carter pulled up to my step father and Paul who were armed guards along with an MP who had hand cuffs out looking intensely at me. It seemed that he could see my soul and could tell what I was thinking.

I stepped out and I noticed everyone looked at me wearily as if I could pose a threat to them. "Lauren Ashley Castro-McDonald you are hereby under arrest on conspiracy and treason charges of the United States." The MP stated my charges I looked at him dumbfoundly then I looked at my step father who looked wearily and guilty. I didn't fight as the guards hand cuffed me and forced me to walk to an unmarked building.

'Nice going. Now I can't go to to George Washington University' I retorted angrily at the fact I'll be stuck in this cell until I die from a stroke or suicide whichever takes me first. 'Oh your welcome. The Autobots know of the fact you have red optics which could mean they would figure out about me.' Megatron semi complained and I let out a snort of laughter. The MP took a look at me and I gave a look at him that said dont ask dont tell.

The guards locked me in a cell which wasn't cozy at all because all it was a single bed a sink and a toilet along with a window. I looked out the window and saw my step father who looked at me. My mom wasn't gonna be happy when she found out that her husband inprisoned her only daughter. 'Oh look theres your female creator' Megatron commented dryly when I saw my mom walking to Will probably telling him to release me from this cell.

I didn't know but what was exchanged but my mom punched Will across the face I guffawed. "Go mom" I lowly said silently cheering her on. She turned and walked away to another building while Will was rubbing his jaw watching her leave. 'Your female creator is strong. An Admirable trait for a femme in Cybertronian Culture' Megatron praised my mom and I rolled my eyes at his remark.

Will walked away leaving me alone with no one to look at outside which sucked so I went to the door and yelled at my guard. "HEY HEY HEYYYYY!" I yelled repeatedly trying to get their attention but it didn't work so I used another tactic I saw in shows about Jails and Prisons. "HEY FAGGOTS! HEY YOU! HEY FUCKER!" This got their attention and they walked over irritated. "Whaddya want?" The blonde one said irritation evident and I just smiled my most dazzling smile then replied with a sweet "Can I have a pencil and paper?".

The guy replied with a stark no and I scowled that probably brought my scar out even more making me ugly looking. "Well can I have my iPod then? I'm dying of boredom here." I asked then complained I guess he hated me then replied "I don't give things to traitors to the Human Race". I was offended that I was considered to be a traitor to my own race holding back the urge to murder the guy.

My mom came in and told the guards to release me for 'questioning' they didn't doubt her so they released me. "Mom? why is everyone calling me a traitor to my own human race?" I asked and she gave me a longing look then replied "Classified information but you are about to meet the best kept secret in the Galaxy. You have to swear on the Castro honor code to not tell anyone." I agreed then recited the creed which goes like this;

_I Lauren Ashley Castro-Lennox solemnly swear on the honor of the Castro name to uphold the truth and be honest when I am allowed. I will keep this secret so secret and never tell anyone until I am told to. I will take this to the grave. If I violate this creed and honor creed you have the ability to take my name away._

After reciting the creed my mom smiled then grabbed my hand to take me to a airplane hangar. "Lauren meet the Autobots" My mom introduced to me the Autobots which were just cars never did anything. That was until I heard a clicking noise and I saw a semi transform into this huge metal being. 'OPTIMUS PRIME!' Megatron roared in my head and I looked at the huge being who knelt down to me probably examining me. "Wow your huge" I said while trying to block out Megatron's yelling Optimus's name.

"You dont seem to be scared of us" At that moment the rest of the cars had transformed into the beings they are. "Well when you have a-" I gripped my head when Megatron caused the burning but it stopped instantly. I felt myself leaving my body like I was dying or something. 'Don't worry you're going to come back just not right now' Megatron soothed my fears temporarily.


End file.
